To Be Or Not To Be?
by Queen Of Llamas
Summary: Hermione and Draco are punished for misbehaving. Dumbledore hopes this punishment will at least teach them to be civil but it teaches them much more, including love and death. Rated for Language!
1. The Fight

~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Authors Note: Hello everyone. This is my first FanFiction posting on this website so bare with me. The chapter is shorter than what I will usually be writing but I wanted to get this up soon so I could see if you guys like it or not. Please read and review. I'm sorry for any mistakes but bare with me, mmkay? Mmkay!  
  
--Queen Of Llamas--  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger entered the Kings Cross train station with her mother and father, ready to begin her final year at Hogwarts. She had changed a lot over the summer. She hadn't changed drastically, just her appearance. Her bushy hair was loosely curled and tamable. She began to wear a little make-up but only a bit of mascara, eye liner and eye shadow with a smudge of lip gloss. She had changed her wardrobe slightly. She wore hip-hugger jeans and tighter shirts.   
  
She hoped Harry and Ron would approve of her new style and not be all funny about it. Hermione had always said that appearance didn't matter, and it didn't to her, but that still didn't stop her from feeling more confident about herself with this new look.  
  
One thing that scared Hermione in her great life was the idea of leaving Hogwarts next year. When she was in the magical world, she was only safe at Hogwarts, hidden behind it's stone walls. However, when she gets a job and goes out into the real world, she'll have to face dangers she hasn't yet. This was a rough time, with Voldemort growing stronger and causing even more chaos. What worried her most was the idea of Harry being in the real world, alone and vulnerable. She knew he could defend himself but that didn't stop her from worrying.  
  
As for what she is going to be doing in the real world, she's not too sure yet. Her idea is to teach at Hogwarts, if there is a position open (with the way things are going, she'll probably be able to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position). She knew she had a clean record and Dumbledore new about her achievements.   
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice, ringing in her head.  
  
"Hermione? You ready to go, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione snapped out of her daze to find Platforms 9 and 10 laying right in front of her.  
  
"Yes, mum." she said. She gave her mother a hug, and her father a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be sure to right." said Mr. Granger. Hermione pushed her trolley so it was against the barrier. She leaned against it.  
  
"Don't I always?" she said with a small smile as she disappeared from the muggle world and appeared into her world. Her magical world.  
  
~~~  
  
For once Harry and Ron had arrived before her. She found them playing chess in a compartment towards the front.  
  
"Hey guys." she greeted them as she entered. The guys looked up and smiled and returned to their game but immediately did a double-take.  
  
They eyed her up and down, both of them gaping. Hermione looked self-consciously at the floor.  
  
"You look great Hermione." Harry said simply as if it were no big deal once he snapped out of his daze. Hermione didn't suspect much from Harry, since he was currently dating Ginny. Ron, however, couldn't stop staring. Like many 17-year old boys, his eyes were fixed on a certain area between her neck and stomach. When Hermione noticed this she cleared her throat, obviously breaking Ron's thoughts. He looked back to his game, his ears turning red. Harry and Hermione tried hard to suppress their laughs.  
  
"Well, only came in to say hi. I have to go to the Head's compartment and meet with the Head Boy. I'll be back later." Hermione said, turning and walking out of the compartment. Harry immediately began to laugh as she left.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
"You." said Harry. Ron just looked at Harry, not getting it. "Look, why don't you just ask Hermione out and get it over with."  
  
"Do you really think she would say yes?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Probably but you never know until you ask." said Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione made it to the Heads Compartment before the train began to move. She was surprised when the Head Boy wasn't in there. She decided to sit there and wait. She stared out the window as the train slowly began to roll smoothly out of the station, blowing steam as the station disappeared and the scenery changed to brilliant mountainside almost instantly. She began to think of the idea of life after Hogwarts and what it may be like.   
  
She wondered mostly about how her life would change. Would she finally find someone she loved? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. She looked over to see who it was and to her horror she saw draco Malfoy, the person Hermione despised most, enter the compartment looking rather smug with himself. Hermione groaned and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Granger. Of course your the Head Girl. Dumbledore has to make at least one mudblood a Head or people will complain and say he's being unfair." said Malfoy, sitting by the door, as far away from Hermione as possible. For this, Hermione was grateful.  
  
"I'm sure I'd be offended if you didn't call me a Mudblood every day you see me." said Hermione, rolling her eyes, staring out the window.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how pieces of trash like you ever got into Hogwarts. Although with DUMBledore running the place I guess it might be pretty easy." said Malfoy.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you talk just to hear yourself speak." muttered Hermione. Malfoy laughed coolly.  
  
"Seems like they're letting anyone practice magic these days." said Malfoy.  
  
"And they started with you." said Hermione icily.  
  
"Lame, Granger. That was just lame." said Malfoy.   
  
"Anyway, we need to organize when the first prefects meeting is. We need to talk to them about their duties. I'm too tired to talk to them now." said Hermione with a yawn.  
  
"Yes, it's always what the mudblood wants." said Malfoy.  
  
"Unless you want to go talk to 16 students yourself." Hermione said. Malfoy didn't respond. "That's what I thought."   
  
"How about tomorrow after classes and before dinner in the Library?" suggested Malfoy tonelessly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Sounds good. Now if you don't mind, I've got better things to do than waste my time talking to a fool like you." she said, getting up and walking out.   
  
~~~  
  
Malfoy stayed in the Heads compartment for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was much different from life at home. His mother was always screaming and crying. He felt bad for her. Lucius only married her because she was madly in love with him and he thought she was decent looking. He couldn't help but worry about his mum alone at the Manor with Lucius.   
  
Malfoy self-consciously stuck a hand in his pocket and riffled with the edges of a piece of parchment. He took it out and read it again, already knowing what it read.  
  
Son,  
  
The Dark Lord will hold a special ceremony for your becoming of a Death Eater, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. It will be held Christmas vacation. The Dark Lord waits anxiously for the occasion when you will be proclaimed his heir.  
  
Lucius  
  
Malfoy folded up the paper and put it hastily in his pocket, walking out of the compartment and searching for Crabbe and Goyle. He hated the two idiots but he didn't really hang out with anyone else.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione entered the compartment that Ron and Harry were in earlier and saw Ginny there as well. As Hermione entered, Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Where were you all summer? I tried to owl you but Pig always came back. Stupid owl." said Ginny.  
  
"I went on a cruise with my mum and dad." said Hermione with a shrug. She sat down next to Ron who seemed to be in his own world.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called his name as she waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, thanks for destroying my world Hermione." said Ron, rolling his eyes. The truth was, he wasn't in his "own world." He was daydreaming about Hermione, of course. Harry nudged Ron with his elbow.  
  
"Ginny and I are going to go find Neville and then. We'll be back soon." Harry said. Ron and Hermione just nodded. As soon as they left, the room was filled with silence.  
  
"So did you have fun this summer?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.  
  
"It was great," she replied, "but I really missed you and Harry."  
  
Ron's heart leapt. She missed me, he thought, she actually missed me. "Yeah, we missed you too."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Do it, a voice inside Ron's head was screaming.   
  
"Um, do you think we could hang out sometime? You know, just me and you?" Ron asked, surprised that he could ask this and look Hermione in the eyes at the same time. Hermione smiled slyly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Ron's ears turned the brightest shade of red. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione's answer. He's actually going to be able to go on a date with Hermione!  
  
~~~  
  
The train ride was uneventful other than that. Harry and Ginny returned minutes later with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and unfortunately Luna. The played Exploding Snap, Chess, and swapped Chocolate Frog cards. When the train stopped, Hermione pinned on her Head Girl badge and climbed into the carriages with Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
~~~  
  
She entered the castle and stood in the Entrance Hall, making sure everyone entered the Great Hall. Malfoy stood with her but they were at least 20 feet apart. Once everyone was out of the Entrance Hall, Malfoy turned his head.  
  
"So, word on the street is you and Weasel are together." said Malfoy. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess we are. Why does it concern you?" asked Hermione. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"It's just that Weasley, as much as I hate to admit it, is a pureblood. It's a shame he has to stoop down to your level just for a girlfriend." said Malfoy.   
  
"What do you mean by 'my level'?" asked Hermione. Malfoy got up close to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Your mudblood kind. But I guess your all Weasley could afford." said Malfoy. Hermione was shocked to find herself lunging at Malfoy as he walked away, forgetting the doors to the Great Hall were opened and Dumbledore was watching, along with the rest of the hall.  
  
Hermione punched Malfoy across the face several times, breaking his nose, busting his lip and giving him a black eye. Malfoy took her arms and threw her off of him. He didn't hit her or strike her as she lunged at him again. Of course there was no need to because Professor Lupin was now holding her back. Professor Snape helped Malfoy up and they just glared at one another.   
  
"Both of you, in my office now. I'll send Poppy up in a little bit. Password is Sweettarts." said Dumbledore, disappointment in his voice that broke Hermione's heart. She was certain she'd lose her Head Girl duties because of this.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Like Father Like Son?

~~  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay, so no reviews yet but I don't care at the moment. I'm just happy I got it on the website without being attacked by my friggen computer. Anyway, it's 1 in the morning and I'm wired on caffiene so I expect some reviews from you people because I could be listening to music, bashing my head up and down and dreaming about being on stage with thousands and thousands of people screaming my name but instead I'm writing. Lol. Talk about major differences between dreams and reality. Anyway...yet another Chapter of "To Be Or Not To Be?"  
  
  
  
(By the way, the title is from a line from one of William Shakespeare's plays. Just wanted to say that before the FBI breaks into my house and arrests me of copying or something stupid like that...damned government. J/K I love the government...yeah right...nobody loves the government. even the people in the government hate the government. but anyway....im ramballing...)  
  
--Queen Of Llamas--  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked to Dumbledore's office silently. However, once they entered the office, it all changed.  
  
"You stupid mudblood! I can't believe you! Now I'm going to lose MY head boy privileges because of YOU!" shouted Malfoy. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Excuse me?! You are the one who is always picking on me! You would explode once in a while if you were me!" Hermione shouted back.   
  
"Oh yes! It's all my fault!" he shouted with sarcasm. Just then the door opened and 4 people walked in. Madam Pomfrey was one of them. She was the school nurse. She walked over to Draco and with a few dabs of potion and some spells, he was looking better already (not that he looked too great o begin with, thought Hermione).  
  
"Sit." Professor McGonagall ordered. They both sat down in two chairs across from Dumbledore who was now seated behind his desk.  
  
"The childish act you two performed in front of most of the school is intolerable and disappointing. Never before have a Head Boy and Head Girl disappointed me so much." said Dumbledore, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table. He rubbed his eyes and put his hands together.  
  
"Normally I would take away your badges and appoint somebody else. However," Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "I find both of you fit the part best than everyone else. So, Professor Snape, Professor Snape, and myself have decided to teach you a more valuable lesson." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Malfoy who seemed quite bored with everything Dumbledore was saying. He was such a jerk sometimes, she thought.  
  
"Both of you will be living in a private tower. There will be separate bedrooms of course, but you will share a common room, a bathroom and forced to sit at a separate table to eat your meals. You will not be allowed into your house common rooms except on weekends." said Dumbledore. Hermione's jaw dropped, as did Malfoy's.  
  
"How long is this for?" asked Malfoy. Dumbledore placed his eyeglasses back on the bridge of his crooked nose.  
  
"All year, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore. Hermione groaned.  
  
"You should be happy we are not chaining you together Miss Granger." said McGonagall. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now, Professor Snape will show you to the tower and tell you the password. Dinner will be waiting in there." said Dumbledore. Malfoy and Hermione nodded. They got up and followed Snape out of the office. Once the door was closed Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I still don't think this was a wise idea Albus." she said, her lips thin.  
  
"Trust me Minerva. This will work." said Dumbledore with a reassuring smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Apparently their tower was almost high up as the North Tower. It was on the South side of the castle, an area Hermione had rarely been to. Instead of a portrait, there was a trapped door that was bolted shut.  
  
"Here. Make up a password and repeat it 5 times. Then, very other time you come up here you will only have to say it once." said Snape and h walked away. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh shut up Granger." snapped Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes, too irritated to care.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? Bite me." she said. Malfoy ignored her.  
  
"How about 'Grytherin'? For the password." said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him, surprised he actually had a good idea.  
  
"Good with me." said Hermione with a shrug as if she could do better but she knew Malfoy's idea was probably better than what she could think of.  
  
"Grytherin, Grytherin, Grytherin, Grytherin, Grytherin." they repeated 5 times in unison. The bolt to the door slid out of the whole in the wall so the door could be pushed open. Malfoy went ahead and pushed open the door. He climbed up, followed by Hermione. She closed the door behind her and it bolted shut once again.  
  
The room was quite plain. There were two couches and a fire place. On one side of the room there was one bedroom and on the other side was the other room. In between them was one bathroom. Hermione plopped down on the couch and took some food of the table.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione spent the night decorating her bedroom and the common room. She just put up a few banners near "her" couch the simply said "Go Gryffindor" or "Gryffindor Lions". Malfoy hadn't even put up one trace of green on his area. He left it plane.  
  
What Hermione wondered was what was the piece of parchment Malfoy kept taking out of his pocket and reading. When Hermione had sat down by the fire he sat on his couch and took out the parchment and read it over and over again. Sometimes he clenched his fists or ran a hand threw his hair. It was like he was nervous, a really bizarre trait for Malfoy to be showing.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up at 6 and headed for the shower. Malfoy was already ahead of her though. He was leaving his room and already halfway towards the bathroom when Hermione was just getting out of bed. She looked over at Malfoy and they made eye contact. Hermione began to walk faster but Malfoy followed her lead. He reached their before she did.  
  
"Malfoy! You took a shower last night!" Hermione shouted through the door after Malfoy had been in the bathroom for a half hour. Lessons started at 8 and Hermione still needed to take a shower, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, and get dressed (not in that order, of course).  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you. I've got water in my ears!" Malfoy shouted back, very amused. Hermione quietly opened the door (thank god the shower curtain was closed) and flushed the toilet. She quickly left the room and plopped down on the couch. She heard Malfoy scream. Next thing she knew he ran out in nothing else that a towel. Hermione began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You!" spat Malfoy. Hermione smiled smugly.  
  
"Me." she said simply and made a dash for the bathroom. She got in and locked the door.  
  
"Ha! Tricked you Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. Malfoy smirked to himself.  
  
"The jokes on you Granger." he said to himself, retreating to his room to get on his robes.  
  
~~~  
  
About 10 minutes later Hermione was banging on Malfoy's bedroom door, in her towel.  
  
"Malfoy! Get out here now!" she screamed. Malfoy opened his door and tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Something wrong Granger?" asked Malfoy. Something certainly was wrong. Hermione's honey colored hair was now pink and purple. She glared at Malfoy.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do with my conditioner?" she tried hard not to shout.  
  
"It's just some dye. Washes out in 5 days. Brown really wasn't your color." said Malfoy. Hermione gripped the bottle tighter in her hand.  
  
"Well, blond doesn't work for you." she said, and she dumped the rest of the conditioner in Malfoy's hair.  
  
"You better start running Granger." Malfoy said as the purple dye made itself noticeable in Malfoy's hair. Hermione dropped the bottle and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Another 10 minutes later...  
  
Hermione had finished her shower and was now getting dressed. She had already put her make-up on when she realized something in the mirror.  
  
Her normally glossy, clear lip gloss was now turquoise blue!  
  
This was a cause for revenge.  
  
~~~  
  
Malfoy was about to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast when he had realized her forgot to gel his hair back. It really wouldn't make much of a difference since his hair was already pink and purple.   
  
He squeezed the clear gel into his hand and rub his two hands together, putting most of the gel on his fingertips. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked into the mirror to look at his hair when he realized his hair now had blue streaks.  
  
"Granger." he muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
By the end of the morning they both had pink and purple hair (Malfoy's hair included blue "highlights"), Hermione had turquoise lip gloss, Malfoy's teeth ere red, and both of them were wearing robes of the opposite house. After Hermione saw Malfoy in Gryffindor robes, she began to laugh hysterically on the couch.  
  
"You know, it's a nice look for you." said Hermione. Malfoy was laughing at Hermione's new shade of lip gloss.  
  
"Blue? Very daring." he laughed. It seemed like they laughed for hours. Hermione finally stopped laughing and brushed her long hair out of her face.  
  
"Hey Malfoy?" Hermione spoke up. Malfoy stopped laughing.  
  
"What Granger?"  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Malfoy pushed the sleeve of his robe up and looked at his watch.  
  
"8:23." he said. Hermione just nodded. After processing what Malfoy said, they both looked at each other.  
  
"Potions!" they exclaimed.  
  
Hermione grabbed her books from her room and ran out, Malfoy right on her heals. They reached the dungeons with in 10 minutes.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger, you're late." Snape snarled, not looking up from his desk. However, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were laughing hysterically. But when it dawned on them that the other was wearing. They stared at the two students, shocked and appalled.   
  
Snape looked up to see what was the cause of the sudden silence. His eyes grew wide as he saw the appearance of the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Will one of you explain to me what you were thinking when you got dressed this morning?" asked Snape. Malfoy and Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I will not tolerate that kind of appearance in my classroom. Both of you, go change and wash that stuff out of your hair." snarled Snape.  
  
"Um, Professor, we can't. All our robes are like these. And the hair is permanent for the next 5 days." said Malfoy. Snape glared.  
  
"Then both of you, out of my classroom. And don't come back until you are dressed appropriately." said Snape. Hermione and Malfoy turned around and walked outside the classroom. Hermione swore loudly.  
  
"I figured you would be glad that you don't have to see Snape for another week." shrugged Malfoy. Hermione scowled.  
  
"A week without lessons? Do you know how far behind we will be?" she shouted. Malfoy raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Calm down. I'll get one of the Slytherins to give me their notes. We can go over them tonight." said Malfoy. They walked back up to the tower and sat around in the common room.   
  
Malfoy was reading the same piece of parchment he was reading last night. Hermione put her book away and went up to him.  
  
"What is that?" she asked him.  
  
"Mind your own business Granger." said Malfoy. He wasn't rude, just quiet.  
  
"You know, you would feel better if you talk about it." said Hermione with a shrug. And with that said, she went into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~   
  
Malfoy sat there, pondering what Hermione had said. She really wasn't so bad. It was the whole "pureblood and mudblood" image that kept him from being nice to her. If he was nice to a mudblood, he would lose all respect, not to mention he would probably be beat by Lucius.  
  
A shiver ran up his back. His mother was at home at this very moment, having to bare Lucius' hell he casts on the manor all on her own.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione sat on her bed as and owl came up to the window. She recognized it as Helena, her owl she got last year.  
  
Hermione opened the window and let the owl in. She fluttered around the room for a second and then perched herself on Hermione's shoulder. She took the letter off of Helena's leg and she flew away quickly. Hermione ripped open the letter and read it quietly to herself.  
  
[i]Miss Granger,  
  
It is my regret to inform you that your father, Tim Granger, and mother, Rosemary Granger, were killed in a muggle attack last night at their home. The attacker, we suspect, was Lucius Malfoy, however we are still searching. We will keep you updated.  
  
-Ministry Of Magic [/i]  
  
Hot tears ran down Hermione's cheeks. She would kill him. She would kill him for killing them. She couldn't believe it. Why them? what the bloody hell had they done that was so wrong? If anyone should be going after her family, they should be going after her. Hermione went out into the common room and sobbed into one of her pillows on her couch.  
  
~~~  
  
Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione came storming out of her room and began crying into a pillow. He went up to her and she obviously saw him.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed. Malfoy stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Malfoy. Hermione took something out of her pocket and threw it Malfoy. Since it was a crumpled piece of parchment, didn't exactly hurt. Malfoy caught it and just looked at Hermione.  
  
"Go ahead, read it! See what kind of a person your all-mighty father is!" Hermione yelled, sitting up, her eyes red and puffy, tears flowing down her face.   
  
Malfoy read it quietly to himself, his mouth wide opened. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't get near me! You're probably just like him!" Hermione shouted as Malfoy attempted to sit next to her.  
  
"Your wrong. I'm nothing like him." Malfoy said. Hermione laughed hollowly.  
  
"Yeah right. That's what you want me to think. That's why you parade around making fun of everyone who doesn't have pureblood! That's why you always act like your god because your father is so powerful!" shouted Hermione, standing up.  
  
"You don't understand." Malfoy started.  
  
"Correct! I don't understand why you think it's so amazing that your father is a killer! I don't understand what the hell my parents did to deserve death! I don't understand why you're even going to be a death eater!" Hermione shouted, running back into her room, leaving Malfoy in the common room at a loss for words.  
  
~~~  
  
Read and review please! 


	3. Hot Chocolate

Authors Note: Thank you to my frist reviewer, Draco's Girl29! Woohoo! Lol. And yet another chapter of "To Be Or Not To Be?"  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1's.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger sobbed into her pillow, not able to control the tears. The year was off to a rotten start and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the rest of it. Still crying, she got up and walked out to her balcony and looked down. They were pretty high up. She didn't hear someone come in to her room. She stood on the edge of the balcony, holding on to the wall.  
  
"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing?" came a voice from behind tomorrow. The wind blew, Hermione's robes bellowing with the wind. She let go of the wall and shut her eyes. She felt herself get pulled back just as she was about to fall forward. More tears began to fall as she looked up and saw Malfoy had pulled her back.  
  
Apparently Malfoy had pulled her back with more force than he had thought he had and the both fell to the floor.   
  
"What do you think you are doing Granger? You could have fallen!" Malfoy shouted at her. Hermione got up and walked out on the balcony, her arms crossed.  
  
"What do you care? Just one less mudblood to worry about and pick on. Or would you miss your favorite target?" Hermione asked shrilly.   
  
"As much as you annoy me, you didn't expect me to watch you die, did you?" asked Malfoy.   
  
"Beats me. I don't really know anything anymore." said Hermione.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to leave. What the hell am I supposed to do? Nothing is out there for me!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"You know that's not true. Look at Weasley, as dumb as he may be, he's there for you. Potter too." said Malfoy.  
  
"That doesn't matter. After school we'll all be going our separate ways. Harry and Ginny will probably get married...have children...and I'll be their responsible baby-sitter. Just a friend. What kind of future is that?" Hermione bawled. Malfoy put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"You're one of the brightest students in the school. You can do anything. Heck, you could be the next Minister of Magic." Malfoy said. Hermione shook her head.   
  
"No. I can't see myself out there without them. What about when I get married? For the father daughter dance? Who will I have?" Hermione sobbed.   
  
"Look, I have to go do something about these teeth." Malfoy said, walking away. Hermione stood on the edge again, the wind still blowing. Slowly she slipped off the edge and fell closer to the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Malfoy sat in the Hospital Wing, pacing back and forth. It had been nearly two weeks since he had found Granger laying on the ground and she still hadn't woken.  
  
It's not that Malfoy liked her or anything. He had a guilty concenience. [i] If I hadn't left her alone, wouldn't had jumped, he thought.[/i]  
  
However when had found her she still had a faint pulse which is really a miracle becuase jumping from that height, she should have either died on impact or of a broken neck.  
  
Malfoy hadn't joined the Slytherin's during the time of Hermione's absence, he was too distracted. Plus, he was avoiding Pansy at all costs.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" came a voice from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Malfoy stopped pacing and turned around to see Weasley and Potter entering the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I could ask you the same." said Malfoy with a shrug. He didn't feel like being mean at the moment.  
  
"I think I have a right to be here seeing as she is my girlfriend." said Weasley.  
  
"Well, since she's your girlfriend, maybe you can tell me why she tried to kill herself?" said Malfoy.  
  
"We heard she slipped!" roared Weasley.  
  
"Don't always believe what you hear." said Malfoy.   
  
"What do you mean she tried to kill herself?" asked Potter.  
  
"Her parents were killed by my father most likely. She was upset so she jumped off her balcony." said Malfoy.  
  
"You!" Weasley spat and he lunged at Malfoy but Malfoy was too strong and pushed Weasley off of him.  
  
"I said my father, not me you!" Malfoy shouted. Potter was now hjolding Weasley back.  
  
"You probably told him to!" Weasley shouted. MAlfoy got up to Weasley.  
  
"Let me tell you something right now." Malfoy said in a deadly voice. "I would never do something like that. You don't know me so just shut your mouth."  
  
Weasley and Potter left their things at the end of Hermione's bed and left. Malfoy began to pace again.  
  
"Malfoy?" came a hoarsed whisper. MAlfoy looked over to see Hermione beginning to sit up, although she was struggling.  
  
"No, don't get up. How're you feeling?" asked Malfoy, surprised to hear that come out of his mouth.  
  
"I guess I'm okay. No offense but your the last person I suspected to be here." said Hermione.  
  
"None taken. It's just really lonely in the tower with out you." said Malfoy with a shrug. He sat down in a chair next to Hermione.  
  
Suddenly a shiver ran up Hermione's spine. Not a cold shiver but a warm shiver. She smiled at Draco who meerly smiled back. He looked good when he smiled. Her heart fluttered.  
  
"Aren't you allowed to go to Slytherin common room?" asked Hermione. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I'm avoiding Pansy." he said.  
  
"Ooh." said Hermione.  
  
"So am I going to have to look after you all the time?" asked Draco with a small laugh. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Trust me, I won't be doing that again." said Hermione. "I'm lucky I'm alive. It's like a miracle."  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." said Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing that night but she still had trouble walking. She realized this when she tried to stand but had to hold on to the wall for support.  
  
"Here." Draco said as he took of her arms and put it around his neck so she could lean on him for support. He put his hand on the small of her back for extra support. They walked out of the Hospital Wing, not aware of the three Professors that were watching them.  
  
"I still don't think it was a good idea to put them together." said McGonagall.  
  
"I think the plan is working brilliantly." said Snape.  
  
"They're 17. Do you remember what was on your mind at the age of 17 Severus?" McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Now now. Miss Granger is a very mature young lady. Mr. Malfoy is mature as well. But I have thought about that so I have ordered all the 7th year Prefects to stay with them. They'll move in tomorrow." said Dumbledore. McGonagall seemed less tense.  
  
~~~  
  
It was like going through hell trying to climb up the stairs. They had to walk, one step at a time.   
  
"Hey, your hair is normal." said Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's been 2 weeks." said Malfoy, helping her up another step.  
  
"Two weeks?" Hermione said, shocked. "What am I going to do about classes? I'll be so far behind."  
  
Draco laughed. "Oh very mature, laugh at my problems!"  
  
"You can just look over my notes tonight." said Draco.   
  
They were halfway there when they ran into some unexpected guests.  
  
"Hermione!" came a startled voice from behind them. Hermione, with intense pain, turned around.  
  
"Ron! How are you?" she said and began to walk over to him (slowly and painfully) and give him a hug but he moved away. Harry was standing next to him.  
  
"What were you doing with your arm around him?" Ron asked, looking extremely hurt.  
  
"He's just helping me to the common room." said Hermione.   
  
"You traitor." said Harry quietly.   
  
Hermione looked up, not sad but angry. How they dare assume such a thing. "What did you call me Harry?"   
  
"We don't know who you are 'Mione." said Harry.  
  
"Don't you ever call me 'Mione okay? My [i]friends[/i] call me 'Mione." she snapped. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Fine, you know what HERmione? We're through!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's your loss. Not mine." she said coolly.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I'm relieved that I don't have to be the boyfriend of a mudblood anymore." Ron spat. Hermione gasped and began to cry. She walked away as fast as she could. Draco took one look at Ron and punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Don't call her that." he spat, running up to Hermione, since she was struggling so hard with walking.  
  
"Screw him. That little prick. So much for best friends. Harry didn't even stick up for me. That bastard." Hermione said as Draco came up next to her. He laughed to himself.   
  
"I've been thinking the same thing about them for years." said Draco. Hermione smiled. They reached the common room and Hermione sat on the couch. Draco gave her his notes and just watched her study for a minute.  
  
"I'm going to get some hot chocolate. You want any?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He began to leave but Hermione called for him.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you know where the kitchens are?"   
  
Draco smirked. "Gryffindor isn't the only one with house parties."   
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco stayed up late that night, since it was a Friday night. Hermione was still studying and Draco was reading a book.  
  
"DONE!" she exclaimed suddenly, making Draco jump.  
  
"That's great. Now don't give me a heart attack next time." Draco said. He continued reading.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked. He showed her the front cover. In big bold letters the words "The Beach House" gleamed in blue.  
  
"Good book?" she asked.  
  
"My favorite."   
  
"What page are you on?" she asked.  
  
"122."   
  
"What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?"  
  
"Well, I've only asked 4 questions but I can ask 16 more." she said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I think I need some more hot chocolate." she said.  
  
"Use a blanket." Draco said lazily, as he continued reading.  
  
"No, not because I'm cold. I just have a craving for hot chocolate."  
  
"Do you know where the kitchens are?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Good, you can go yourself." he said smugly.  
  
"DRACO!! I'll get caught." said Hermione.  
  
"No you won't. We are suppose to be patrolling now since it's 5 minutes past curfew." said Draco. Hermione's lip made the shape of an O.   
  
"Well then, lets go!" she said, pulling Draco out of the common room.  
  
"Slow down woman!" he called. It was painful being dragged down 3 flights of stairs, struggling to stay on your feet.  
  
"Sorry." she said.  
  
"I guess you're feeling better." he siad. Hermione nodded and she walked towards the kitchens. With in no time, they were sitting in the kitchens, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"So, what's it like?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"What's what like?"   
  
"Living with a death eater." she said. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Let's just say it's like living in a prison. I always has to do what Lucius says. My mum never comes out of her room. I can hear them screaming sometimes. My mum hates my dad. I wouldn't be surprised if she was under the Imperius curse from the time they married to the time they had me." said Draco, looking into his cup.  
  
"Must be tough." Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"You have no idea. My dad wants me to becaome a death eater. Possibly Voldemort's heir." said Draco.  
  
"Do...Do you want to become a death eater?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"No way. But I can't tell him that."   
  
"Why not? He should respect your decision." said Hermione. Draco laughed.  
  
"A Malfoy just doesn't back out of this type of thing. If I told him I wanted to be good, not evil he would probably beat me to death." Draco said with a shrug.  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Of course it bothers me. It bothers me kwnoing that Lucius is a mad man but there isn't much I can do about it. Come Christmas I'll be in a lot of trouble." said Draco.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I'm not going to cry to that old fool about my problems." said Draco. Hermione got up and smiled weekly.  
  
"That's a shame, because come Christmas I'm going to have to stop talking to you, for my own safety." she said.  
  
~~~  
  
Read and review please! 


	4. Meeting In The Library

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. It should be getting more interesting soon. Thanks to...  
  
sweet-77-thang   
  
Luthien Vardamir  
  
Also, I just started a webstie tonight for Harry Potter. Please check it out at...  
  
http://queenofllamas.proboards22.com/index.cgi  
  
THANKS!  
  
--Queen Of Llamas--  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione woke the next day to the sunlight streaming through her balcony door. She opened the door and heard voices outside. She looked outside and saw a lot of students playing around and hanging out.  
  
"Geez. How late did I sleep?" she asked herself. She looked at her watch. It was 11:30 in the morning.  
  
"Thank god it's a Saturday." she muttered and walked to the bathroom, not spotting Draco anywhere. His bedroom door was sill closed. Probably still sleeping. She took a shower and was very happy her hair was back to normal and she no longer had blue lip gloss. Her robes had transformed back to normal, not like it mattered because it was a weekend.  
  
She took a rather quick shower and dried her hair with a simple charm. When she was dressed (wearing a red and black high necked sweater and a pair of blue jeans), she headed to the Great Hall for lunch, stopping by the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
She sat down at the table her and Draco had to sit at for meals but was sitting alone, since Draco wasn't there. She ate her meal, occasionally looking over at Ron and Harry. Ron was facing the opposite way and Harry was facing her. She scowled at him and he seemed emotionless. She couldn't bare to even look at them. She got up and left. She didn't even know somebody was following her.  
  
She sat down by the lake and threw rocks, skipping them along the water's surface. Someone sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." said Ron.  
  
"I don't care." she said with a shrug.  
  
"You know I would never call you a mudblood." said Ron. Hermione faced him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought Ron. I thought you really did like me. But you just changed." said Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was in the Hospital Wing, how often did you visit me?" Hermione asked.   
  
"What does thi-"  
  
"Just answer the question Ron." Hermione said. Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"About every 2 or 3 days." he said. Hermione nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"You know what? You were my boyfriend at the time and Draco was still my enemy. But even he visited me more." said Hermione.  
  
"What does Malfoy have to do with this? And why are you calling him Draco now? Are you two buddies? You're such a traitor." Ron spat.  
  
"I call him Draco because that's his name. And just because I'm friends with a Slytherin means I'm a traitor? Not all Slytherin's are bad." Hermione said. Ron got to his feet and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"This isn't just a Slytherin! It's Malfoy! You've met his father!" shouted Ron.  
  
"You stupid git! You don't even know him! Just because his father is a jerk doesn't mean he is!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
"I don't care Hermione! I don't care about him! " he shouted back.  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione suddenly realized what she had said. Ron had a look of horror on his face.  
  
"You fancy him?"  
  
Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and ran away, not even carrying about all the curious looks people were giving the pair.  
  
~~~  
  
[i]  
  
It was ludicrous! Hermione Granger having feels for Draco Malfoy? Yeah right. And then pigs fly and everyone lives happily ever after. Hypothetically, lets say she did like him. What would the Gryffindors say?  
  
Or worst of all, what would the Slytherins say?  
  
Not only is she a Gryffindor but she is a muggle born Gryffindor. That's as low as it goes.  
  
And what are the possibilities of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, even looking at Hermione that way.[/i]  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room, staring into the fire, appalled at the idea of her having even the smallest crush on Draco Malfoy. It was impossible, unheard of.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Draco's door opening.  
  
"Good afternoon." she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear, still staring into the fire.  
  
"Afternoon? What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"12:03." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"It's that hot chocolate." said Draco. Hermione looked out the window and saw the 7th year Gryffindors sitting by the lake, obviously having a good time.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk." said Hermione, standing up.  
  
"Mind if I come?" asked Draco. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You can come if you want."   
  
They walked outside, not really talking about much, just small talk. They had stopped by the kitchens for Hot Chocolate, of course.  
  
"You're really quiet." said Draco. Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could say I'm a little irritated." said Hermione, she looked over to the lake and Draco followed her gaze. They were steadily getting closer to the Gryffindors. Bad choice but Hermione insisted on it.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the traitor herself." said Seamus.   
  
"Shut up Seamus. This isn't your fight." said Hermione, glaring at him. Seamus stood up and made a move for Hermione.  
  
"Sit down." came a cool voice from behind Hermione. It was Draco, of course. Out of fear, Seamus sat down.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk. Alone." said Hermione.  
  
"Do you've got something to say that you can't say it in front of friends?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione snapped at him again.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" snapped Seamus.  
  
"Because I'm Head Girl, and I'll give you a months worth detention for disrespecting." said Hermione.  
  
"I don't care." said Seamus, standing up.  
  
"Obviously." Hermione said. She stared intently at him. Why did he care so much? Part of her just wanted to push him into the lake but that would make matters worse.  
  
"Look, Hermione, if you can't say it in front of us then leave." said Lavendar. Hermione just looked at them. 7 years of friendship thrown away. She was surprised when she didn't care.  
  
"I don't know what Ron told you, and honestly I don't care. Ron's just mad because I wouldn't forgive him for calling me a mudblood. I bet he left that part out of the story didn't he?" Hermione said. Everyone looked at Ron. "Harry knew about it. He was there when Ron said it but I bet you didn't say anything, did you Harry?"  
  
"Hermione, don't." Harry said.  
  
"Don't what? Don't drag you into this? Yes, god forbid I drag you into this because it might make girls realize how big of a jerk you are?" said Hermione.   
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Lavender shouted, standing up.  
  
"And you? I never liked you to begin with. All you are about is gossip. Remember last year when someone started that nasty rumor about Neville and me? Yeah, I found out who started it." said Hermione. Lavender sat down.  
  
"I can't believe the rest of you though. 7 years of friendship and you want to throw it all away? Well, you know what?" Hermione looked directly at Ron who was now looking very sorry.  
  
"I don't need it." she said. She took out her coin from the D.A. Club and threw it in the lake. "And I don't need you."   
  
She walked away, Draco walking with her. She began to cry. She sat on a bench out of view and cried.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said quietly. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"What did Ron say earlier?" asked Draco. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She told him the whole conversation that took place earlier. When she was done Draco hugged her.  
  
"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you something that will probably only make your day worse." Draco said. Hermione sighed. "The rest of the 7th year prefects are moving in to the tower tonight. That includes your dear friend Ron and my magnificent friend Pansy."  
  
Hermione swore loudly (A/N: imagine what you would say if your ex boyfriend/girlfriend was practically moving in with you...)  
  
"The meeting is in the library in about an hour." said Draco. Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
"This really sucks." she said, getting up and walking inside, Draco followed.  
  
"That's the biggest understatement of the century." he said.  
  
~~~  
  
The 7th Year Prefect Meeting  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco had to sit in front of the room, looking at the Prefects as everyone waited for Dumbledore to show up.   
  
~~~  
  
Prefects for Gryffindor: Hermione Granger (also Head Girl) and Ronald Weasley  
  
Prefects for Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan  
  
Prefects for Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil  
  
Prefects for Slytherin: Draco Malfoy (also Head Boy) and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
~~~  
  
All 8 students sat in their seats, awaiting patiently for Dumbledore to show up. No one had any idea what was going on. Ron was whispering to Padma who looked up at Hermione and winced as Hermione looked back. Padma than leaned over to Hannah who shook her head and whispered to Pansy. Pansy scowled at Draco who was completely clueless.  
  
"What are they whispering about?" Draco whispered to Hermione. She shrugged just as Dumbledore entered. They were all in the library.  
  
"Thank you for meeting with me today, because I have something important to tell you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"All of you will be moving into the Tower hat Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger currently share." said Dumbledore. The reactions to this one statement were amazing. Pansy looked like she could scream with excitement but she glared at Hermione. Ron looked like Christmas had been canceled and Everybody else looked confused.  
  
"I refuse to move in with them." Ron spat.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you shall do what I say since I am the Headmaster at this school." said Dumbledore, surprised with Ron's objection.  
  
"Oh Professor I think this will be a great idea!" Padma said. Padma and Hermione were relatively close because they both shared many similarities. The only time they talked though was at the Library but that was so often it was like they were sisters, not like Padma needed one.  
  
"You all will be moving in by the night. You will work together on the theme for the Christmas Ball and Graduation. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are still in charge so you will follow their orders, with in reason of course." said Dumbledore.  
  
No one really dared to argue. It would have been pointless anyway. Everyone left the Library and went straight to their dorms to pack. The would be meeting Draco and Hermione in an hour so they could see their new home for the year.  
  
~~~  
  
Read and review please! 


	5. HCA

Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed.  
  
Authors note: I SO HAPPY! lol. Seriously, I am though. You guys like it you really like it! Sorry, Im easily amused. But I was gone all day and I came home today and I had like 16 emails, most of which were reviews from this story and the other story of mine. Thanks to...  
  
jesst12  
  
hitomi  
  
xxthunderxx  
  
Demeter, Goddess of Protection (love your user name, btw)  
  
DemonicAngel106  
  
Sweet-77-thang (woohoo! a returning reviewer!)   
  
Megan  
  
Sylphide(you gave me the biggest compliment i have ever recieved!)  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
Lessien Arnatuile  
  
I'm sorry my chapters have been so short but you all should know that I'm kind of in a rough spot. See, my parents are seperated and will be officially divorced in January and when that happens, I'm moving in with my mom and my dad isn't too happy about it (which sucks because I have to live through his hell every day since I currently live with him) but things are pretty bad currently between my mom and dad so I'm really uptight about alot of things. However, since you mentioned it I will work harder to get more into the chapters. This one will be over 2000 (maybe 3000 if I work late enough on it) to make up for the past chapters (you guys better be grateful...lol).  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
--Queen Of Llamas--  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: HCA (10 points to the first person who can tell me what the HCA is)  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was pacing the corridor where they would be meeting the Prefects. Draco was sitting against the wall, not nervous but actually amused. Hermione was an emotional wreck. Dumbledore had added more rooms and couches and made the place a bit more home like. Hermione liked being there though. It was her place to get away from the Gryffindors and everyone in general (with the exception of Draco) but Dumbledore was ruining it. Curse him!  
  
"Hermione, calm down." said Draco, watching her walk back and forth.  
  
"Easy for you to say. No one is spreading nasty rumors about you." said Hermione, a bit more rude than she had intended.  
  
"Well, Pansy isn't your stalker now is she." snapped Draco. Hermione cringed at his rude tone.  
  
"Just shut it okay. It's emotion wreck not my fault." said Hermione.   
  
Draco looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
"You just said 'It's emotion wreck not my fault'. What the hell does that mean?" Draco laughed. Hermione laughed too.  
  
"I meant it's not my fault I'm an emotional wreck." said Hermione. Draco continued to laugh. "I meant, well, you know what I meant."  
  
"But still, that's not what you said." said Draco. Hermione began to laugh too. That's when the Prefects showed up. Ron was glaring at Hermione and so was Pansy. They followed Draco and Hermione up towards the door.  
  
"Grytherin is the password. Tell anyone this and you will die." said Hermione tonelessly. However, saying a threat with boredom was more effective in her case.  
  
Everybody entered the common room and looked around. Draco cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention towards him.  
  
"A few rules. Everyone is to be respectful to others. Hermione and I are in charge. Just the basics." said Draco. Ron wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Ron, were you listening?" said Hermione. Ron looked at her and glared.  
  
"Hermione, is Ron telling the truth?" Hannah suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"I don't get it. He didn't even talk." Hermione said, completely loss.  
  
"No, earlier Ron told me that he caught you and Draco snogging. How come you didn't say anything?" asked Hannah. Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at Ron.  
  
"You jackass!" she exclaimed and went up to him. She was about to throw herself at him when someone pulled her back.  
  
"Sorry Hannah but Ron was lying." said Draco, holding Hermione back with all his strength.  
  
"I hate you Ron! I hope you die a slow and painful death." said Hermione, and breaking free from Draco, she ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Damn it Ron. Why do you have to say that kind of stuff?" Draco said.   
  
"Everyone can go find a bedroom and unpack your things." With that said, Draco quietly knocked on Hermione's door. When she opened it and let him in, no one knew someone was following them, under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Hey." Draco said quietly. Hermione smiled but she still had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What did I ever do to him?" she asked. Draco shook his head and hugged Hermione as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say so he just let her cry. As she placed her arms around him in return, he felt a warmness sweep through his entire body. Little did he know, Hermione was feeling it too.  
  
As the two stood there in the middle of the room, holding on to each other, someone wasn't happy.   
  
"Thanks Draco." said Hermione as she finally wiped the tears from her eyes. She leaned back so she could look him in the face but her arms were still around him. Part of her wanted to kiss him. She knew what she felt and she knew he was feeling it too but she also knew it wouldn't be right. The Slytherin King and the Gryffindor Lioness together as a couple? Now that was unheard of.   
  
Draco was thinking along the same lines. Even if he hadn't been with Hermione for longer than a month, he still felt like he had changed. That there was more to him than a boy who had been mislead as a kid. Who had grown up believing evil was good. But Hermione had shown him a new light. However, alot of Slytherin's would not be happy. His father definitely wouldn't be pleased.  
  
But it was so hard to resist. They just looked at each other, wondering what to do. Draco moved his head closer to hers and she stood on her toes. The warmness of Draco's lips against hers was electrifying.   
  
Hermione felt her blood rush. That was as deep as the kiss went. As soon as it started, it had ended. They looked at each other before meeting for more. They were broken apart when Hermione was pushed to the ground. She felt someone on top of her, kicking her in the side. Out of no where, Pansy appeared as the one kicking Hermione.  
  
Draco immediately came over and pushed Pansy away from Hermione."What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, helping Hermione up.  
  
"Just leave her Draco. Don't you remember that it's me you love? she's a mudblood, dear. The enemy." said Pansy, flinging herself on Draco.  
  
"Leave Pansy. I'll talk to you later." said Draco in a dead whisper.   
  
Pansy nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving. As soon as she left, Draco wiped his cheek with his sleeve and made sure Hermione was okay.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little soar. Nothing a little hot chocolate won't clear up." she said with a smile. They walked out into the common room and saw Padma sitting by the fire, drinking something.  
  
"Hey Padma, what are you drinking?" asked Hermione as she came out of her room.  
  
"Hot chocolate." she answered, making Hermione's eyes light up. "There are a few more cups on the table. Help yourselves. I'm addicted."   
  
"Me too!" Hermione and Draco both exclaimed, grabbing a cup and sitting down near Padma.  
  
"Sorry about all the rumors, Hermione. I know they're not true. Anyone who believes that is too dense to even be in Hogwarts." laughed Padma, obviously not having a clue on what had happened in the bedroom.  
  
"Thanks Padma." said Hermione, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"It's so calm here." said Draco. Padma nodded.  
  
"At least not as many people are here. My god those Gryffindors are driving me mad. I was thinking about switching my robes again just to irritate them." said Hermione. Padma and Draco laughed.  
  
"They were furious with you about that Hermione. What was that all about anyway?" asked Padma. Hermione looked at Draco and they both explained about their first morning together.  
  
"Thank god Dumbledore added more bathrooms. I can't imagine having that happen to me." Padma laughed. Draco and Hermione were laughing too.  
  
*~*~*90 Minutes and 9 Hot Chocolates Later (That's 9 each)*~*~*  
  
"I swear, we're going to be up all night with this stuff." said Padma.   
  
Hermione shrugged, taking another sip of her Hot Chocolate.  
  
"It's not like we've got to be up early." said Hermione, who suddenly seemed bored. She looked around the room for something to do. Ernie and Hannah were the only ones still up. It was probably about 11.  
  
"Hey Hermione, have you ever heard the song 'Ain't Too Proud To Beg'?" Padma asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. They whispered to each other for a minute and both went to their rooms and once Ernie and Hannah were gone they came out, both singing to the tune that magically filled the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Both Girls:  
  
I know you wanna leave me, but i refuse to let you go  
  
If i have to beg, plead for your sympathy  
  
I don't mind, 'cause you mean that much to me  
  
Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was watching them from over his book, amused as they began to dance and pretend to sing into their hairbrushes. Both of them were wearing black shorts, white button-up men shirts, sunglasses and their hair was a mess.  
  
~~~  
  
Padmas Solo:  
  
Well i heard a quiet man is half a man, with no sense of pride  
  
But If i have to cry to keep ya i don't mind weepin'  
  
If weepin' gonna keep ya by my side  
  
Both Girls:  
  
Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Hermione's Solo:  
  
If i have to sleep on your doorstep all night and day  
  
Just to keep you from walkin' away  
  
Let my friends laugh, even this i can stand  
  
'cause i wanna i keep ya anyway i can  
  
  
  
Both Girls:  
  
Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to beg girl, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
I got a love so deep in the pit of my heart  
  
Ev'ry day it grows more and more  
  
I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you, baby  
  
If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out the door  
  
Ain't too proud to beg girl, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to beg girl, sweet darlin'  
  
Please don't leave me, don't you go  
  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
  
~~~  
  
The girls ended and the music that had magically been playing. Draco was grinning, trying hard not to laugh. Padma and Hermione joined hands and bowed, waving gracious "Thank you's" to their imaginary audience.  
  
"That was definitely interesting." said Draco as both girls sat down again, still humming the song.  
  
"Need to let off some energy. You should sing next time, it really is fun." said Padma. Hermione smiled to herself. She was glad Padma was being nice to Draco. Besides, if he was hanging out with Hermione, he obviously wasn't as bad.  
  
"Who knows. Make sure you tell next time you guys put on a show." said Draco, still trying hard not to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Hermione said and both girls changed back into their pajamas.  
  
~~~  
  
It had only been about an hour since the girls had returned and everyone was still wide awake. Hermione and Padma were sitting in shirts and tank tops by the fire, playing chess while Draco continued to read on the couch.  
  
"King me!" Padma shouted. Draco laughed and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What?" asked Padma innocently.  
  
"We're not playing checkers."  
  
"I know, it's chess." said Padma, still not getting it.  
  
"In checkers you want to get to the other side to get a king. In chess, you want to capture the other person's king." said Hermione.   
  
"Oh! Well, no wonder I'm losing! I was trying to get to the other side!" she exclaimed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Dumbie." said Hermione, slapping her forehead.  
  
"I heard that!" Padma said as she reset the board.   
  
"No really?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." said Padma but Draco had now clamped a hand over Padma's mouth. Padma was trying to say something but Hermione and Draco couldn't tell what she was saying. They laughed and Draco finally let go of Padma.  
  
"Thanks Draco. I was just saying just how much of an insensitive, stupid git you were." said Padma with a small smile. Draco gripped a pillow and as Padma saw this, she got up and ran away, picking up a pillow from another couch. Hermione grabbed one just in case.  
  
"Come and get me Malfoy." Padma teased. Draco jumped over the couch and ran towards Padma. Padma ran in the opposite direction but Hermione trapped her. Padma was stuck between Hermione and Draco. Hermione went to hit Padma but she ducked and Hermione ended up hitting Draco.  
  
"Oh you're in for it now Granger." said Draco as he chased after Hermione. She dropped her pillow and ran. She stood on the couch, jumping to avoid Draco's attempts at hitting her. What Hermione didn't expect was when he tackled her onto the couch. He pinned her down and hit her once with the pillow. Padma was watching from behind another couch.  
  
"Ugh, you weigh too much." Hermione said as she tried to break free.  
  
"Hey, watch it girl." said Draco. Hermione smiled. She saw Padma sneak up behind Draco and whack him with the pillow and then duck behind the couch. Draco looked around the room bewildered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Padma showed up right behind the couch and hit him once more.  
  
~~~  
  
The fight continued until about 2 in the morning. Just shows what Hot Chocolate can do to you. Hermione and Padma had fell asleep on the floor by the fire, Hermione covered in a Gryffindor blanket and Padma in a Ravenclaw and Draco was laying above them on the couch with his Slytherin blanket. All of them slept through the morning and Hermione woke to two people staring at her. She jumped and knocked both of them in the head, causing all 3 of them intense pain.  
  
"Hard head." muttered Padma as all of them went their separate ways to get dressed.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was wearing a pair of regular blue jeans and a deep red sweater. Her hair was back in a messy bun and she didn't bother with make-up for the day. Padma was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue. Her hair was down and she was wearing a baseball hat to give her a sporty type of look.   
  
"So Hermione, what do you feel like doing today?" Padma said as both of them sat in the common. Hermione looked outside and sat that it was raining but the sun was still shining. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Follow me." said Hermione.  
  
~~~  
  
Padma followed Hermione all the way down to the Entrance Hall and as Hermione ran out into the rain, Padma stayed inside.  
  
"PADMA PATIL! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Hermione shouted. Padma shook her head.  
  
"I'll get wet!" she called back.  
  
"That's the point!" Hermione shouted back but Padma shook her head stubbornly. "Please?"  
  
"Okay! Fine! But if I get the flu it's your fault." said Padma walking outside. Hermione was dancing around and Padma soon joined her. They slipped and slide all over the place.  
  
"Ahh!" Padma shrieked as she fell into a mud puddle. Hermione was laughing hysterically until Padma pulled her down. It was then that Padma heard her name called. Parvati was walking over to them with an umbrella.  
  
"Padma, my dear sister, what are you doing associating with a traitor?" Parvati asked.  
  
"She may be a traitor to you but thankfully I'm not a stuck up Gryffindor like some people. Some of you guys are worse than the Slytherins." said Padma, getting up.  
  
"Amen!" Hermione shouted from her spot on the ground. Padma laughed.   
  
"Shut up Hermione." said Parvati. Hermione didn't move from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Are you going to make me?" asked Hermione. Parvati whipped out her wand but Hermione was too quick. She pulled Parvati by the ankles and into the mud puddle, pouring mud all over her.  
  
"How does that feel Parvati? Us 'traitors' think it feels pretty cool." said Padma, laughing. Parvati got up and looked at her sister and then at Hermione. Without saying a word she stormed back towards the castle. Padma and Hermione began to laugh.   
  
"Priceless." said Padma.  
  
"Did you see her face when I rubbed the mud all over her head?" asked Hermione, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I see what you mean about some of the Gryffindors." Padma said. "They are entertaining nonetheless."  
  
"Tell me about it." said Hermione, trying to get up but she slipped and fell back down.  
  
"Need help?" came a voice from above Padma and Hermione. Draco was looking down at them.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said with a wink at Padma. Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's hand but instead of trying to get up she pulled him down with the two girls. Draco hit the mud face first. The girls giggled.  
  
"You two are in for it now." said Draco, trying to move towards the girls but it was no use. It was too slippery to even crawl. They all just laid there, the rain falling on their faces, laughing.  
  
Finally, Hermione was able to move. She stood up and carefully walked to a non-muddy clearing.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Padma.  
  
"Don't know." said Draco, shrugging as he watched Hermione begin to run. She was able to run for about 2 feet when she flew forward and into the soft grass. She glided against the grass for a good 2 yards.  
  
"You guys have to try this!" Hermione shouted. Padma and Draco carefully followed suit. Draco went first and when he found out he couldn't stop himself, he ran into Hermione. They continued to laugh, not realizing that Padma was about to run into them as well.   
  
When all 3 three of them were laying there, Padma and Hermione both shouted "DOGPILE!"  
  
And they both piled on top of Draco, crushing him with their weight.  
  
"I can't breathe." he pretended to gasp for air.  
  
"Oh please. We don't weigh that much." said Padma.  
  
"How much do you weigh Padma?" asked Hermione.  
  
"123. You?"  
  
"Damn, beat me buy a pound." said Hermione.  
  
"You girls actually keep track of your weight?" asked Draco, relaxing under the pile.  
  
"Well, yeah. It's definitely a girl thing." said Padma. Hermione nodded in agreement. Draco pushed them off of him and began to "slide" away. All three of them decided to go back into the castle then before they caught the flu. Using each other for support, the slowly made their way into the school and they made a run for the tower, careful to avoid Filch. Three professors had seen them enter the castle and run off, laughing.  
  
"Well, the three of them are working well together." said Snape.  
  
"I still have a bad feeling about this." said McGonagall.  
  
"You always have a bad feeling about this Minerva." said Snape. Dumbledore was unusually quiet as he watched the trio run up the stairs, careful not to slip but careful not to slow their pace.  
  
"It could either be great or get ugly." said Dumbledore quietly. Snape and McGonagall just watched the students disappear from view.  
  
~~~   
  
YES! OVER 3000 WORDS! AND IT'S ONLY 1:30! lol. well I hope you guys like it. just a nice, light chapter before things get dark. if u notice, i changed the subject from Romance/Drama to Romance/General because now that I think about it, this story will have a little bit of most of the elements. Reviews are loved! Let me know what you think! Please check out my website...the url is in the previous chapter's A/N  
  
--Queen Of Llamas-- 


End file.
